Supergirl's New Outfit
by charming writer
Summary: Dinah Lance helps Kara/Supergirl design a new look soon after joining the Justice League which Oliver doesn't like at all first. Set shortly after season 7's "Siren".


**Supergirl's New Outfit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Summary Dinah Lance helps Kara/Supergirl design a new look soon after joining the Justice League which Oliver doesn't like at all first. Set shortly after season 7's "Siren". **

In the Queen Mansion lounge Kara Zor-El Queen was reading a front page French newspaper article about a recent save she made there when the newest member of the Justice League walked in.

"Look at you Kara. Err, your positively old woman looking." Dinah said commenting on the picture.

The Kryptonian blonde turned round & spoke to her. "Maybe that's how the camera picture caught me."

Dinah came round sat down beside Kara. "I'm talking about your hair & costume sweetie."

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Well I don't see anything wrong with it. That's how people recognise me anyway."

The screaming canary flicked her hand forward. "Oh please the whole thing screams 1980's not the noughties."

"So what you think I should change my look then?" Kara replied.

Dinah nodded her head. "Absolutely"

Oliver walked in hearing that. "Why? She looks fine to me."

Dinah grabbing the article stood up & huffed at Oliver whilst her finger was on Supergirl's picture pointing. "That's because she's your wife Green Bean. Of course you'd say it. But Kara isn't just that Ollie she's a super powered alien being who's always in the public eye & people get tired seeing the same old thing."

"No they admire Kara for what she does not what she wears." Oliver answered.

Dinah huffed before she commented back. "Which's exactly why people know Cheryl Cole because she updates her look regularly as well as been, married to Ashley Cole also."

"People wouldn't forget Supergirl 5 years' time Dinah just because she looked the same." Oliver bit.

Dinah tilted her head & nodded at him. "Yes they would Ollie."

The Emerald Archer shrugged his shoulders. "So what me, & the guys should do that to hey?"

Dinah shook her head. "No your costumes are modern hers isn't."

"Okay then Gok Wan, what would you do hmm?" Oliver folding his arms said."

"Well I'd change her hair & show off a little skin but still keep it so everyone knew who she was." Dinah commented.

"But people know Supergirl as blonde Dinah." Kara twitched.

She answered Kara seeing her. "Which you'd, still be Kara but have curly hair maybe & a whole new parting."

"Yeah but Linda Queen's hairs curly & Supergirl's is straight which's how people distinguish the 2 of us." Kara stated back.

"Alright then maybe I'd just change the parting or shorten your hair even." Dinah quipped.

Oliver gasped horribly thinking about that.

"Oh come on Ollie it wouldn't be like Kara lost all her hair now would it. Dinah muttered saying.

Oliver protested. "No but I like my wife's hair long as it is thank you."

"Yes but this's about her now not you isn't it?" Dinah snorted back.

Kara flapped up her arms in defence. "Okay guys can we not argue about me when I'm standing in front of you's please?"

The 2 other blondes turned round & apologised. "Sorry Kara." "Yeah sorry, honey." They both said.

"Thank you." She replied. "Now if I did do this then what sorter look, were you thinking off exactly?"

Oliver scrunched his face up a bit. "You'd actually consider this?"

His wife commented. "Yeah maybe a new look might do me good. & thinking about it now my costume does look a little too 80's. So you were saying Dinah?"

Dinah put her right hand under her chin & thought of some ideas. "Oh well I'd still keep the cape definitely but make your costume a 2 piece & have the skirt blue maybe or change it even completely & have shorts instead."

Oliver looked terrified just thinking about the radical changes.

"Okay if you think that'd be good then let's try some of them." Kara decided.

"We'd need materials though & a sewing machine." Dinah answered back.

"Well the materials we can buy & Aunt Martha has a sewing machine." Kara said.

"Great." Dinah replied.

Oliver laughed at them both. "Yeah but can, either of you 2 sew ladies?" He asked.

Dinah put her hands on her shoulders. "Yes Queenie boy I can actually. My mother taught me."

The blonde archer put his hands up in the air. "Alright then" He stifled before putting them down again.

Dinah finished of stitching a hem line a couple of hours later before she handed the first costume idea to Kara. "Okay, try these, on sweetie."

Kara took the 2 piece & accessories & went behind a sliding dress changer then came out wearing a short white S, top & her bright red cape with blue skirt bottom & white gloved hands plus red high heeled boots & straight fringed headband pushed back hair. Oliver laughed completely seeing how ridiculous Kara looked.

"She looks ridiculous Dinah." He replied.

The short haired blonde narrowed her eyes a little angrily at Oliver. "No she doesn't Ollie. 60's fashions back in actually."

Oliver scrunched his face up in disbelief. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is." Dinah bit back.

Kara answered herself looking straight into the long standing mirror. "Oliver might be right Dinah. This does make me look a little too school girlish."

Oliver smiling pointed his right hand at Dinah delighted. "I was right, see ha!"

Dinah grunted frustratingly. "Fine I'll try something different then."

Kara walked out 3 hours afterwards with side parted straight hair wearing a wide shouldered short blue S vest & red cape behind, red shorts below & flat red boots. Oliver gasped in complete shock.

"That's good definitely." Dinah smiled.

"No it isn't." Oliver replied.

Dinah mumbled at him. "What's wrong with it then?"

"Everything" Oliver answered pointing.

"How?" Dinah questioned.

Oliver came over & flipped the back of Kara's cape up commenting. "It's slutty & skimpy."

Dinah imputed her opinion ignoring what Oliver said. "Stylish & sexy"

"Completely degrading" Oliver finished surmising.

Dinah flicked her hand forward in response. "Oh phooey it shows great maintained skin."

"Too much of it yeah" Oliver added flapping his arms up & down.

"Guys won't just look at that Ollie." Dinah quoted.

"I would if I wasn't married to her definitely." Oliver applied.

"Yes but it's not what Kara wears that defines her is it? It's her actions that do." Dinah says in defence.

"Which's not the first thing a, guy will think of seeing her in that trust me. But the parting's good though maybe" Oliver incited.

Dinah grunted flapping her arms up again. "Alright then I'll do one more try Queenie. But if that's not okay I'm not doing anything afterwards."

"Fine" Oliver replied back.

4 hours later Dinah's head slumped against the sewing table exhausted just as 2 red flat booted legs came out last time from the sliding clothes changer dressed on further up in a short red yellow S belted ruffled skirt, 3 quarter length v necked bottomed dark blue top & front printed S. Supergirl's theme played out as her new side parted shoulder lengthened straight hair bellowed out from the slight breeze which came in outside. Dinah & Oliver gasped at the transformation.

"Whoa that's, that's." Oliver admired utterly speechless.

"It" Dinah agreed quoting.

Kara turned round showing of the short backed red & yellow diamond middle S lettered cape.

"Totally modern stylishly sexy not too much skin & great length hair" Dinah finished saying.

"Yeah" Oliver replied nodding.

"People will recognise her still & Kara's hairs long enough to be curly as Linda to." Dinah submitted back.

Standing sideways in front of the full lengthened mirror Kara spoke about Dinah's comment. "This looks great actually Dinah."

Her new friend smiled overjoyed at that. "Thank you, mate. Glad, that one turned out okay."

"Whaddya think Ollie?" The blonde Kryptonian asked her husband.

Dinah looked at him nervous angry slightly as he answered Kara. "I think you look alright honey & that the new hair & costume suit you funnily."

"Oh great I thought you hated it." Dinah sighed relieved.

Oliver tilted his head a bit. "Well it's better than number 2 certainly so I can put up with that yes."

"Okay then." Kara said walking over towards the opened window in front of them.

Oliver came up behind her. "What are you doing sweetie?"

Kara turned round & answered him. "Seeing how she flies Ollie." Leaning close in head tilted she asked Oliver. "Wanna ride with me honey?"

"Absolutely baby" Oliver smiled wildly knowing how Kara knew he often liked doing that with her favourably.

Kara picked him up & they both flew out the window as Dinah looked on & smiled at them.

The End


End file.
